Riku & Sora
by Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever
Summary: En rentrant d'une soirée, Riku se voit hébergé Sora. Ce dernier va lui révéler ses sentiments malgré lui... à cause d'un "moment de faiblesse"... Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hello ^^ eh bien j'ai finalement décidé de reprendre mon OS de RikuxSora pour en faire un recueil de OS uniqement sur le coupe RikuSora ^^ j'espère que l'idée vous fait plaisir car c'est plus pour vous que pour moi que j'le fais XD J'ai écris ce 1er OS en toute tranquillité en ce 1er jour d'été 2009 ^^ si vous me trouvez molle c'est normal, j'suis zen aujourd'hui X3 Donc autant dire que c'est bizarre quand on voit comment je m'exprime habituellement XD

J'vous dit pas le stress pendant que je met cette fic XDD parce que y'a ma mère qui squatte XDD j'ai peur de me faire griller pendant qe j'écris du lemon XDDD

Je dédicace ce 1er OS à **Okami89250** ( ma maman, c'est Demyx mon frère !! 8D XD) qui adore par dessus tout ce couple. ^^ D'ailleurs je lui souhaite **_BONNE CHANCE POUR LE BAC _**comme à Serya-chan et tous les autres que je connais ( ou pas ^^) :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une **_bonne nuit_** XDD *saute sur sa peluche Axel* Désolée pour les fautes ^~^

**Riku & Sora 1**

Riku et Sora - après avoir passé une soirée bien arrosée avec leurs amis - sont rentrés chez eux avec beaucoup de difficultés… Enfin… surtout Riku. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce qu'il a dû porter Sora tout au long du trajet ! Ce n'est pas le fait de l'avoir porté qui lui avait déplut… c'était plutôt le fait que Sora n'avait pas arrêté de gesticuler en gueulant n'importe quoi à n'importe qui !! Et pour cause… Tifa et Axel s'étaient bien marrés à saouler les moins tenaces, c'est-à-dire Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Aerith et Selfie. Les autres avaient tenus le coup ou n'avaient tout simplement pas toucher à cette boisson… cet alcool tout droit sorti du bar de Tifa et qui avait pour nom le " Septième ciel"… comme le bar…(tu parles d'une coïncidence ! XD) Cet alcool était aussi fort que "La petite fée verte", il pouvait vous faire voir le Nirvana si vous en abusiez… dont le cas de Sora.

Une fois arrivés dans leur quartier, Riku alla premièrement vers la maison de Sora pour l'y déposé. Seulement… les parents de Sora étaient partis pour deux semaines à l'étranger pour leur travail… "Pas de problème" se dit-il en déposant Sora à terre.

- Où tu mets tes clés d'habitude ?

- Gnééééé ?? Lâche moi la grappe je dooooooooors !

- Dis moi simplement où t'as mis tes clés.

- Dans ma poooooooche…! _roooompchit rooooooompchiiiiiit_

_- _Anh la la… Évidemment c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de lui demander dans LAQUELLE !

Sora qui dormait déjà comme un bienheureux se fit fouillé par son ami… qui ne trouva… aucune clé… " J'vais le taper…!" se dit Riku. Avant de s'attaquer à son ami, l'argenté se retourna sur le seuil de la porte et chercha partout où il pût ; sous le tapis où était inscrit "Home Sweet Home", dans les coins des murs, sous les pots de fleurs, etc… RIEN. Il ne trouva RIEN !!

- Les chiens font pas des chats !!

- _roooompchit rooooooompchiiiiiit_

- Aaaaaaargh il va me rendre fou celui-là !!

- _roooompchit rooooooompchiiiiiit_

Riku se défoula en shoutant dans une poubelle. "Hehe… Même pas mal." Il retourna près de Sora et le reprit sur son dos. Il fut contraint de l'hébergé. Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva chez lui. Une fois chez lui il alla directement dans sa chambre. À quoi bon errer dans la maison s'il n'y avait personne à déranger et rien à faire ? Ses parents étaient également absents… "Bon… où j'vais le mettre mon ptit brun ?" pensa l'argenté. Il se résigna à lui laisser son lit et à dormir dans le salon. Il posa un instant Sora sur son lit pour aller préparer le canapé. Mais la main de Sora n'était pas de cet avis…! Elle s'était "naturellement" accrochée au sweat-shirt de l'argenté.

- Anh… reste tranquille toi !

- _roooompchit rooooooompchiiiiiit_

- …

- Mmh… Riku…

- He ?

- Riku…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore…?

- … mon Riku…

- Hein ?!

Sora était toujours inconscient alors que son corps bougeait tout seul ! De manière assez… obscène. Riku n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! En plus de l'appeler en dormant, le brun commençait à se caresser…!

- Aaaaanh Riku…

- …

Riku déglutit difficilement devant ce spectacle. Observer son ami ainsi…Savoir ce qu'il se faisait lorsqu'il rêvait de lui…

- …

Le voir rougir, l'entendre gémir… Riku se sentit mal à l'aise. Il voulut s'en aller mais la main de Sora le tenait toujours ! En voulant s'en défaire il réveilla le brun. Ce qui ne fut pas plus mal !

- Oh Riku… Ça va ?

- Et toi ? T'as bien dormi ?

- Ouais pourqu… Aaaaah !!

Sora s'aperçut qu'une de ses mains se trouvait dans son pantalon ! Et pas n'importe où…! Dans son caleçon…tenant son membre encore tendu…!

- Hiiiiiii ! Je…! Jeeeee… !! Désolé !!

- …

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! J'ai honte !!

- …

La bouche de Sora se mit à tremblée, il rougit encore plus qu'avant et voulu se réfugier sous la couette. Cependant Riku ne le quitta pas du regard… Il n'était pas vraiment choqué mais plutôt… éblouit par cette révélation ! Sora lâcha la manche de Riku pour se cacher. Ce dernier l'en empêcha en empoignant son bras. Il le tira du lit pour lui faire face. Sora faisait de grands gestes dans l'air pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup sur la tête. Il bafouillait, tremblait, rougissait et commença même à pleurer !

- Pardooooooooon !! J'dois te dégoûteeeeeeeeer !! J'suis désoléééééé !

- …

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!

- Sora.

Riku avait prononcé son nom d'une voix calme. Sora se cacha le visage avec son bras libre tout en continuant de pleurer.

- Sora… Calme toi, c'est rien. C'est pas grave, j'peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

- _snif _… maiiiis j'dois sûrement te dégoûter…!

- Naaaan c'est pas grave.

- _snif_

Riku hésita à lui demander ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, pour qu'il se caresse comme ça pendant son sommeil… (pour nous c'est évident mais bon XD)

-…_snif_ … Rikuuuuuuuuuuu _snif_

_- _Oui Sora ?

- Je dois… _snif_… t'avouer quelque choooose…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je… Je… _snif_… Jeeeee…

- Hmm ?

Sora rougit encore, si c'était possible.

- Jeeee t'aiiiiiime !!!

- …!!

- Ouiiiiiiiiiin maintenant tu vas me détester pour de boooooooon !!

Riku ne répondit rien. Les pleurs de Sora reprirent de plus belle. Il se sentait mal, très mal. En voyant la tournure que les évènements prenaient, l'argenté paniqua (intérieurement). Il ne savait que dire… Aucun mot ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son ami dans cet état. Ne sachant que dire ni que faire il prit les mains du brun. Il les pressa contre sa poitrine pour qu'il sente à quel point ses battements de cœur étaient rapides et puissans. Sora calma ses sanglots et regarda Riku de ses yeux humides.

- Que…? Riku…?

Pour toute réponse, l'argenté déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot. Sora ferma les yeux et sourit tristement.

- J'veux pas que tu fasses ça par pitié… Je t'aime… mais pas comme ça…

- Sora… Je t'aime aussi !

- Riku…! C'est pas drôle…

- Tu veux une preuve ?

- … Oui…

- …

Riku prit Sora dans ses bras et déposa des baisers ici et là. Faisant frissonner Sora. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, avec une incroyable douceur. Ses douces attentions firent frémir le brun de plaisir. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou de l'argenté pour approfondir leur baiser. Leurs langues vinrent se rencontrer, se caresser ; pour le plus grand plaisir des deux garçons. L'argenté souleva sa moitié pour le remettre sur son lit. Ne le quittant des lèvres. Il allongea le brun de façon à ce qu'ils soient à l'aise. Leur baiser fut tendre, passionné, et dura un certain temps… Riku s'était mit entre les cuisses de Sora pour être au plus proche de lui. Sora sentit quelque chose de dur contre son entrejambe. Il y glissa sa main, ce qui fit grogner Riku… de plaisir ! Ils brisèrent leur baiser le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Riku regarda Sora et sourit. Ce dernier n'avait pas bouger sa main… jusqu'à maintenant. Il caressa le membre de l'argenté malgré son pantalon, lui arrachant un soupir de bien être.

- Sora…! Tu veux vraiment le faire ?

- Oui. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

- Riku…

- Oui ?

- Fais moi tien.

… Sora lui avait dit ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard azur était intense et sincère. Riku se baissa pour l'embrasser une fois de plus. Il ouvrit la braguette du brun et glissa sa main jusqu'à l'intimité de ce dernier. Le brun retint ses gémissements à ce contact. Il fit de même à l'argenté. Tout deux entrèrent dans un délicieux cycle de va et viens à l'aide de leur main. Leurs gémissements et liquides se mêlèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils se caressaient… Plus tard, après un bon nombres de caresses, baisers, et sucions ; Riku prépara Sora à l'accueillir à l'aide d'un doigt, puis d'un second, et enfin d'un troisième… Sora ne tenait plus. Il voulait lui appartenir au plus vite. Leur corps fusionnèrent. Riku lui fit tendrement l'amour... Toute la nuit…

… Toute la vie.

Lilou-chan Eh voilou ^w^ j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ même si j'trouve ça un peu trop mieleux XD mais que voulez-vous...? Y a des jours où je suis très fleur bleue é///è :D

Reviews ? OvO


	2. Chapter 2

Re ! :D J'suis déjà de retour avec un nouveau OS XDD, c'est vraiment bénéfique les GRANDES vacances 8D j'me fais tellement chier toute seule chez moi que j'passe mon temps à lire et à écrire des fics XDD

**_Disclaimer:_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !! Y a que moi et mes histoires qui m'appartiennent !! XD j'dis ça maintenant parce que j'me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de le dire dans le OS précédent ^^'

**_Okami89250:_** Merci de ne pas avoir tenue ta parole et de m'avoir mit une review XDD J'apprécie ^^ j'te ferais encore un beau dessin pour ton blog pour la peine 8D XD Comme tu l'as dit "c'est mimi"... :D Quand j'suis dans ma période fleur bleue on peut s'attendre à ça XD

BONNE LECTURE & désolée pour les fautes ^~^

**Riku & Sora 2**

Twilight town, 19h32:

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun ébouriffés et aux yeux bleu océan marche dans la rue. Il est seul. Cependant il semble heureux. Après avoir quitter le lycée il fut passé chez le marchand de fruits et légumes. Il a acheté un fruit, un fruit qu'il a toujours voulu goûter, "essayer", partager avec quelqu'un. Ce fameux fruit n'est autre que le fruit paopu. Très connu pour ses effets bénéfiques pour la santé et la longévité. Mais également pour ceux qui y croient, ce fruit aurait le pouvoir de lier le destin des personnes se le partageant.

Twilight town, 19h37:

Le jeune homme s'arrête en face d'une librairie, il s'avance et reste planté devant la vitrine. Il est comme subjugué par un ouvrage destiné aux passionnés des étoiles: _L'espace, notre plus grand trésor_.

Twilight town, 19h39:

Une jeune fille auburn accompagnée d'une jeune fille blonde le croise par hasard.

- Soraaaaaa !!

- Oh ! Kairi ! Naminé !

Les adolescents discutent un court instant car le brun est pressé. Il les salue et continue son chemin.

Twilight town, 19h44:

Le brun arrive à un carrefour. Au loin il voit un ami... Son meilleur ami. Un grand et bel argenté aux yeux turquoise.

- Rikuuuuuuuuu !!

Le brun appelle gaiement son ami avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire. Le feu piéton est rouge, il attend qu'il passe au vert, tout en sautillant sur place. L'argenté l'attend depuis le trottoir opposé. Il s'est adossé au mur d'un magasin de chaussures. Il lui sourit aussi.

Twilight town, 19h45:

Le feu passe au vert. Sora s'empresse de courir en direction de son ami à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Il n'entend pas les cris des gens autours de lui ! Il est trop heureux de rejoindre son ami ! L'argenté a les traits tirés par l'effroi ! Ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Il se met à courir pour voler au secour de son ami !

Twilight town, 19h45min04sec:

Un camion citerne a fauché le brun... L'argenté est à terre... pétrifié... il a raté son ami d'un millième de seconde...

- SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

Twilight town, 19h51:

La sirène des ambulances retentie dans toute la rue. La police et les pompiers son également présents. Riku est à l'arrière de l'une des ambulances. Il hurle le nom de son ami, il fond en larme, il n'a qu'une envie... crever... Les ambulanciers essayaient de l'examiner. Le camion s'est encastré dans un immeuble au bout de la rue. Il y a eu plusieurs victimes.

Twilight town, 19h55:

Le corps du brun est retrouvé... identifié... On l'emmène de suite à l'hôpital le plus proche, suivit des autres victimes et de Riku pour une analyse.

Hôpital de Twilight town, 20h36:

Hôpital: les victimes sont pratiquement toutes hors de danger. Riku est dans une salle d'attente, ses analyses ont été faites, tout va bien... pour lui... L'accident est passé au Journal de 20h. Ses parents, ceux de Sora et leurs amis sont venus à l'hôpital une fois alertés.

Hôpital de Twilight town, 20h42:

Un médecin entre dans la salle d'attente. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui. Ils attendent son diagnostique...

- Vous êtes les proches du jeune Sora Hoshi ? (1)

- Oui.

- Eh bien... il va falloir être fort...

Le silence se posa dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Le jeune Sora Hoshi a été déclaré cliniquement mort à 20h39...

- Oh mon Dieu !!

La mère de Sora s'évanouit dans les bras de son mari. Certains restèrent silencieux, d'autres se mirent à pleurer à chaudes larmes...

- Je suis désolé.

- Et... le chauffeur du camion...?! On va le traîner en justice !!

- Le camionneur est également mort... d'une crise cardiaque. (2)

- ...!

- D'après nos déductions il serait mort au volant peu de temps avant l'accident.

- ...

Hôpital de Twilight town, 20h53:

Riku a demandé à passer la nuit à l'hôpital, il veut voir le corps de son ami...

# #... # #...# #... # #... # #... # #... # #... # #...# #

Il est plus de minuit, Riku s'est installé dans une chambre à proximité de celle où reposait le corps de Sora... L'argenté n'avait cessé de pleurer... Il s'était réfugié sous sa couverture pour continuer à sangloter... Il revoyait sans arrêt ces 4 secondes se dérouler devant ses yeux ! Ces images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il s'en voulait à en mourir de n'avoir réussi à éviter la mort de son ami... C'est ça ! Il voulait mourir ! Ici et maintenant ! Il s'en voulait terriblement... au point de vouloir se suicider... Il descendit de son lit. Il sortit discètement dans le couloir. Il tomba _**par hasard**_ sur un caddie plein d'outils d'opération. En cherchant duregard il trouva un scalpel... Il s'en empara avant de retourner dans la chambre. Mais cette fois il était dans la chambre de Sora... L'argenté avança à pas feutrés près du corps de son ami... Une fois à ses côtés il put l'observer...

Son visage était calme, comme endormit... à jamais... On aurait dit un ange... Malgré l'impact avec le poids lourd on ne voyait aucune séquelle. Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de l'argenté...

- Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi toi...?

Bien entendu il ne reçu aucune réponse. Riku se baissa pour caresser la joue douce et tendre de Sora. Riku rougit doucement en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais profité de cette douceur auparavant. Malheuseument il ne le pourrait bientôt plus... Car le corps du brun allait être brûlé et ses cendres seraient jetées à la mer... Tel l'avaient décidé ses parents.

Donc... pour la première et dernière fois... l'argenté vola un baiser au brun...

- Je t'ai... toujours aimé... et toi...? Peut-être, qui sait.

Riku eut un rictus. Il se trouvait pitoyable de faire la causette avec un cadavre... Il regarda la pendule, 01h09, il regarda le ciel, aucune présence de nuages, rien que des milliards d'étoiles... Une en particulier brillait plus que les autres, et ce n'était pas l'étoile polaire...!

Une larme... qui n'est pas sienne...! Riku se redressa vivement pour observer son ami. Ses yeux clos étaient imbibés d'eau.

- Sora... tu me réponds malgré que tu ne sois plus de ce monde...?

Riku s'effondra sur le corps inerte de Sora. Il laissa tomber le scalpel par la même occasion. Il serra son amour de toutes ses forces, comme pour lui ré insuffler la vie.

- Riku...

Cette voix... Riku la connaît. Il la connaît même très bien !

- Riku.

Elle l'appelle ! Cette voix qu'il connaît !

- Rikuuuuu !

Une sensation étrange s'empara de Riku, comme un grand manque d'oxygène. Il se sentait étouffer ! Il étouffait !!!

- RIKU !! Réveille-toi bordel !! Il est plus de 13h45 !!

- Gnh ??!! Humph !!

Riku se trouva la tête enfouie dans un oreiller ! Son oreiller ! Il s'agrippa tant bien que mal aux hanches de celui qui s'amusait à l'étouffer, pour enfin le chatouiller !

- Kyaaaaaaah !! Haaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaahahahaaaa !! Ri...!! Rikuuuuuu !! Arrêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêête !!

C'est alors que le jeune importun retira l'oreiller pour arrêter ce petit moment de folie !

- Soraaaa !

- Ouiiiiiii ?

- Fous l'camp j'suis pas d'humeur...!

- Mais... tu pleures...?

- Nan.

- Si.

- Nan !

- Si !

- NAN !!!

- SI !! Tu pleures j'te dis !!

- Putain mais arrête ça !

- Mais explique moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as fais un mauvais rêve ?

- ... oui. J'ai rêvé de toi.

- Et c'est moi qui te fais pleurer ? Ah bah sympa ! J'dois le prendre comment ?!

- Tu étais mort.

- Ah...?

- Fauché par un camion...

- Très sympa tes rêves !

- Sora... tais-toi !

- Beuh... Attends j'vais te consoler moi !

- Hein ?! Qu...!

Sora l'enlaça pour l'embrasser tendrement. Riku resta médusé. C'était agréable, doux, chaux... humide... Non !! Faut pas se laisser aller !! se dit-il... mais son corps ne répondait plus de rien... Machinalement, il passa ses bras autours de la taille du brun. L'argenté répondit au baiser. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser libre accès à la langue de l'argenté. Sa langue alla rencontrer sa jumelle. Elles se caressèrent, s'enroulèrent, dansèrent. De temps en temps ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes Sora se détacha de Riku. Il lui demanda avec un sourire en coin.

- Ca va mieux ? ^^

- ... =////=

- J'en conclue que oui ! ^^

- Où t'as appris à embrasser comme ça...?

- Avec Kairi. OwO

- QUOI ??!!

- Naaaan j'plaisante !!! Y a que toi que j'ai toujours voulu embrasser !! Euh...! x////x

- Hum... J'aime mieux ça.

- Méchant...!

Peu après ils allèrent à la douche, où ils firent bien plus que de se laver mutuellement le dos.

(1) j'ai voulu faire une transition entre sora qui signifie ciel (pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ^-^) et hoshi qui signifie étoile *w* j'voulais que ça fasse poétique sans que ce soit trop gnangnan XD

(2) Nan !! N'allez pas croire que Kira est passé par là !!! 8D XDD

Lilou-chan. Eh ben voià ^^ j'pensais pas que je mettrais la suite aussi vite Oo

J'espère que j'vous ai pas niqué votre journée/soirée à cause de cette histoire de cadavre ! XD En + au départ c'est pas ça que j'voulais écrire... mais c'était trop compliqué à écrire... même for me... T-T

Mine de rien j'les ai fait pleurer chacun leur tour XDD

A la base j'voulais faire de Sora un fantôme qui errait sur Terre pour réaliser son oeuvre inachevée (ptit clin d'oeil à Casper XD) qui n'était autre que de retrouver Riku, son GRAND AMOUUUUUUUR !! 8D XDDD

Donc imaginez un peu, parler avec un fantôme Ok ! Mais comment faire un lemon ? O_O Hein ?! Pour pouvoir se faire, il aurait fallut que Sora prenne possession d'un corps proche du sien aussi physiquement que psychiquement... =_=

moi: n'est-ce pas Roxas ? 8D

roxas: tu me touche t'es morte.

moi : OK XDDD Pas touche au blondinet ! XDD

En + j'me serais fait tuée par Okami89250... x_x

Donc j'ai laissé tombé l'idée pour la remanier et en faire le cauchemar de Riku ^^

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimer 8D

Reviews ? OwO


End file.
